Strange new Poke’mon
by youkai of endless possibility
Summary: strange new pokemon are being seen in kanto, a new team of weirdos is formed what could this mean for kanto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is chaos knight of doom. This is my second fanfic. Well anyways lets get the first episode, I mean chappie up. And I don't own Poke'mon, I just Wright about them.

**Strange new Poke'mon**

**Chapter 1**

**The journey begins**

The alarm clock sprang to life and shrieked loudly. The girl in the bed silenced the alarm by smacking the clock with her hand. She hadn't even left her bed, and was about to go back to sleep. Just then an animal with brown and white hair jumped onto her bed. The creature had pointed ears, a tail, four legs, and a tuft of white hair around the Eevee's neck. The Eevee nudged her in an attempt to stop her from going back to sleep. She sat up in bed, smiled and began to pet the Eevee. She had green eyes and black hair that hung just above her shoulders. She was wearing blue pajamas with little Pikachus on them. She pulled her poke ball print blanket off of her and got out of bed. She had a personal computer on a desk in the corner. The computer had several Poke'mon stickers attached to the sides and the frame of the monitor. She had a Poke'mon carpet and several plush dolls, clefairy and jigglypuff being a couple of them. Her shelves were full of books about the care of Poke'mon. A few were about Poke'mon battling. She looked at her watch. There was a Mr. Mime on the watch's face and the mimes arms were the hands. The time was currently five thirty a.m. she walked groggily down the hall and noticed the eevee was following her.

"Your hungry, aren't you, Eveith," she asked the Eevee cheerfully.

The Eevee nodded, she then walked to the kitchen and put some poke-chow in the Eevee's dish. When she saw the Eevee was eating happily she went back to the bathroom and took her bath. Afterwards she put her clothes on. She had a purple skirt that went past her knees and a light pink top. She was also wearing white tennis shoes. She went back to the kitchen to see how her pet was. Eveith had finished eating and was playing with a red ball, one of Eveith's favorite toys. When Eveith saw her Eveith came over to her and cried out gleefully like she always did. Then there was a noise by the waste basket. She approached the object carefully. All of a sudden a purple rat with large incisors jumped out from behind the waste basket.

"Oh no, not again, you know what to do," she said.

The Eevee growled at the unwanted intruder. The rattata growled back, not intimidated by the equally sized Poke'mon.

"It didn't work, your going to have to battle it," she told her Eevee.

The Eevee nodded in agreement and charged at the rat. However the rat got out of the way. When the rat tried to tackle Eevee, Eveith put a paw out and stopped the rats attack. Eevee then spun around and whipped the rat's nose with her tail. The rat shrieked as he reeled back from the attack. The rat rubbed his nose with a paw and growled again. Before the rat could attack again the Eevee hit with a full body tackle. The rattata skid across the floor and hit the wall. She opened the door and the rat ran away.

"That was pretty good, maybe you could do even better if you gave it orders, as a trainer," her dad said.

"How long were you there, and besides, you know I'm not old enough yet," she said hugging Eevee.

"Don't you remember, today is your birthday, and I have a surprise for you," her dad said.

"Really," she exclaimed.

"Yes, I invited a special guest, I have a feeling you will like this surprise, Lilly," her father said.

She went out the door and ran about a block. She knocked on the door of another house there. After a little while a boy about her age answered the door. He had short spiky brown hair blue eyes and a blue jacket. His jacket was unzipped showing his tie die t-shirt. He had beige pants and black shoes. The grin on his face widened and he chuckled.

"What's so funny," she asked a little confused.

"It's just a little ironic, I was on my way to see you," he said.

"I just had to come talk to you, my dad says he has a surprise, and that I'm old enough to be a trainer now," she exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great, so am I," he told her.

"Yeah, now we can start together," she said happily.

"Before long we'll be known as the unbeatable Chad and Lilly," he chuckled.

"Well, I'd better get back home, I wonder who it is, this is so exciting," she said as she began to walk back to her house.

Chad followed close behund.

"I should come too," he said.

"Sure, come on," she said.

The two of them ran back to her house and went inside. She was amazed at who she saw. The person that her dad invited was professor oak. He had grey hair and a white lab coat on.

"You must be Lilly, I'm professor oak," he told her.

"I've read all your books," she replied.

"That's nice," he chuckled.

"Dad, I didn't know you knew professor oak," she said happily.

"You never really asked, I was an assistant of his once," her dad told her.

"well it's a pleasure to meet you as well, your father often talked about you," profesor oak chuckled.

"really," she inquired.

"do you have any thoughts on which starter you want," he asked curiously.

"that's easy, my eveith is the only one for me," she commented.

"your eveith?" he replied slowly.

"yeah my eevee, we would be great partners, and become the best together, that's my dream," she exclaimed.

"well i can see you dream big," the professor commented

"Lilly, it's time to eat," her mom called from the kitchen.

so her and the professor went into the kitchen, which was pitch black since the lights were out.

"umm, whys it so dark," she murmored.

she flipped on the lights and all her freinds exclaimed surprise.

"Wow, thank you everyone for coming," she said.

They ate the delicious food her mom had made chatting all the while. Now that the meal was over it was time for the gifts. Professor oak approached her and gave her a poke ball.

"That is a very unusual Poke'mon I found, I haven't seen anything else like it before, I want you to have it," oak said.

"Thank you," she said.

The others gave her other various things, including a white hat with a brim, and a trainer bag.

"mom is it all right if me and chad set off on our joureney now?" she inquired as she put the bag's strap over her shoulder, wearing it like a purse.

"why of couse dear, but do be careful out there," she replied with a smile.

"In that case could you do something for me?" professor oak asked her.

"Yes, what is it," she asked.

"I want you to use this devise to record the unique Poke'mon that have been appearing lately," oak told her.

"Sure," she said accepting the special pokedex.

After many farewells from her family and friends the two of them headed towards the viridian forest. Since they lived in viridian city the forest wasn't very far. Chad had brought a backpack full of supplies as well. Her eevee followed close at her side. Just a little ways out of the forest they saw a strange man. He had a weird outfit on and was holding a poke ball.

"Hey, you're a trainer, right, let's battle," she said quickly.

He seemed startled and then he smiled.

"Very well then," he said.

Then he threw a poke ball and a Poke'mon emerged from it. The Poke'mon was an orange dog with black stripes and whit tufts of hair. Then she threw the ball the professor gave her. A metallic blue Poke'mon with a drill on the top of the Poke' Mon's head, and a round body appeared before her. It smiled and cried 'baller, baller bee'. The other trainer gasped and his jaw hung open a little while.

Then he smiled and said "growlithe, ember,"

His Poke'mon obeyed and spewed hot embers at her Poke'mon.

"Quick, get out of the way," she exclaimed.

But there wasn't enough time. The flames hit and ballerbee shrieked.

"uh...use tackle attack," she exclaimed.

Ballerbee attacked and hit the target of the foe. The growlithe stumbled but got back up quickly.

"Use ember again," he exclaimed.

And with that ballerbee fainted.

"Ballerbee return," she said sadly pointing the poke ball at her fainted Poke'mon. A red beam shot from the ball and the Poke'mon was pulled inside.

"Go Eveith," she exclaimed.

the poke'mon walked out in front of her.

"Eveith, tackle," she exclaimed.

Her Poke'mon ran at his and hit full force.

"Ember," he exclaimed.

However this time she ordered eevee to use sand attack. The eevee kicked up some sand and flung the sand at growlithe. The ember attack was neutralized by the sand.

she blinked a couple times and smiled.

"Okay, now tackle it again," she said.

The eevee charged at growlithe again knocking the Poke'mon to the ground. His Poke'mon had fainted. He called back his fainted Poke'mon.

"You're going to regret that," he told her.

"go psystar," he exclaimed as he threw the Poke' Mon's poke ball.

The ball opened to reveal a levitating five point black star with two eyes.

"What is that," she exclaimed.

"Your worst nightmare," he told her smugly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2 battle in the woods

Welcome back, last episode Lilly had just began her journey and she got into a battle. The two of them are down to their last Poke'mon each. But what is this strange Poke'mon, and what unique attacks will it use. Dose Lilly and Eveith even stand a chance of winning, before we find out though, there are a couple things I must do.

**Disclaimer: _I _don't own Poke'mon or anything else that isn't mine!**

**Reviews: top20fan13, **thank you, I'm glad you like it, and eevee is a great Poke'mon. It's strong and can become five different Poke'mon, if she chooses too.

Now it's chapter time.

**Chapter 2**

**Battle in the woods**

She pointed her pokedex at the star and input info on the strange Poke'mon into its databank. The pokedex bleeped in confirmation.

"Alright Eveith, use tackle," she exclaimed.

The eevee ran at the foe and jumped, but just before impact the star shaped Poke'mon vanished. The star appeared behind her eevee. Then the Poke'mon turned slightly from side to side, and then the star unleashed a massive wave of psychic energy. The attack seemed to damage eevee a little but eevee also seemed to look a little disoriented. Her Poke'mon closed its eyes and shook its head trying to get focused.

"What have you done," Lilly exclaimed.

"Simple, that attack has left it confused and dazed, which means its vulnerable now," he exclaimed.

"I've never seen that attack before, Lilly that's probably a psychic Poke'mon, its getting its orders telekinetically," Chad said.

"She stared at her Poke'mon struggling to fight for her.

"Alright Eveith, I want you to do everything I tell you to," she said.

Her eevee stopped struggling to correct her senses and stood at the ready with her eyes closed.

"How foolish, blind trust," he scoffed.

The Poke'mon zoomed at her Poke'mon for a full body tackle.

"Put your front paws out… now," she exclaimed.

His Poke'mon's attack was countered and the star was flung against a tree. The Poke'mon fell to the ground but was soon in the air again. Before long the Poke'mon used the psychic ability again. The attack hit her and she cried out.

"Try to tackle the star, its in front of you," she told her eevee.

Her Poke'mon ran forward to tackle but missed the star. The star shaped Poke'mon spun as it backed off a little and then came towards eevee for another tackle attack.

"Quick, turn around and tackle," she exclaimed.

She listened and both Poke'mon collided. Both of them now lay on the ground.

"Eveith, are you allright, please get up," Lilly urged.

Slowly her eevee got to her feet. She had barely enough energy left to stand. The mans Poke'mon however didn't stir. He pointed the poke'ball at his Poke'mon.

"Psystar return," he said a tad angry.

A red beam shot from the poke'ball and the Poke'mon vanished inside its ball. Then he threw down a smoke ball. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Maybe its time to return your eevee to its poke'ball, it needs to rest," Chad said.

"Okay," she said.

Then she pulled out a poke'ball and returned her Poke'mon to it.

"I want to head to the Poke center now, I might find a cool Poke'mon in the forest and I won't be able to catch it with a worn out Poke'mon," Lilly said.

So they ran to the poke center and gave nurse joy her Poke'mon for her to heal them.

"Nurse Joy, I won my first battle, but I need my Poke'mon healed now," she said.

"That's great, just a moment please," nurse joy said accepting her Poke'mon.

"I'm just curious, but do you have a Poke'mon yet?" Lilly asked Chad.

"I do have a Poke'mon, but I was practicing with it a little before you arrived, so it's resting now," Chad said.

"Oh, I see," Lilly said.

Just then nurse joy came back with her poke'balls. She handed them back to her.

"Your Poke'mon have been fully healed, we hope to see you again," nurse joy said.

"Mrs. Joy, there was a strange guy near the forest, do you know anything about that?" she asked.

She thought about it for a little while.

"Yes, there have been several reports of strange people in the news, the police is having a hard time tracking them down," nurse joy said.

"What did they do," Chad asked.

"They are believed to be responsible for a string of robberies, apparently stole top secret documents among other things," nurse joy said.

"Is that so, well goodbye," Lilly said.

Nurse joy waved goodbye as the two of them left. The two of them headed back towards the forest.

"This is so great, I wonder what kind of cool Poke'mon I'll find in the forest," she said as they walked.

"Maybe some bug Poke'mon," Chad replied.

After a little while they were in the forest. The tall trees blocked most of the suns light. Some light filtered down through the branches though. Just then a young boy with a net and a belt with poke'balls on it around his waist jumped out from behind a tree.

"Ha, I challenge you to a battle," he exclaimed pointing at Chad.

"I accept your challenge," he said.

Chad threw his poke'ball revealing the Poke'mon within. The Poke'mon was blue and white. It was round and had short arms and legs. It had a round blue thing on the end of its thin, black, zigzag tail. 'Maril mar' it exclaimed.

"Wow, where'd you get that," Lilly asked.

"A relative sent it from the Johto region, they can't be found in Kanto," Chad explained.

"Who cares, go paras," he exclaimed.

An orange insect with six legs, the front two bearing a claw each and two mushrooms on its back.

"Okay paras, scratch attack," the bug trainer exclaimed.

His Poke'mon scuttled towards Chad's.

"Maril water gun," Chad exclaimed.

The Maril shot a forceful blast of water and the paras shielded itself. The attack did next to nothing though.

"I said scratch not protect," the bug trainer exclaimed.

So his Poke'mon scuttled even closer. When it got close enough his paras used scratch.

"fight back with tackle," Chad ordered.

The mushroom poke'mon racked it's claw across marrils cheast, however Maril struck back with a tackle attack. The paras staggered back but was still standing.

"Use stun spore," the bug trainer exclaimed.

"Quickly, use water gun," Chad called out.

The paras shook its mushrooms and sent spores towards the Maril, however the water gun attack sent paras's spores right back at it. Paras became paralyzed by its own attack.

"Okay, now finish it off with tackle," Chad exclaimed.

"Quick, move," the bug trainer exclaimed.

However it was paralyzed in place. The Maril took down the paras, however some of the effect spores landed on it and the Maril fell asleep.

"What happened," Chad inquired.

"My Poke'mon paras stores spores in its mushrooms, when struck they sometimes land on the other Poke'mon, to bad I'm all out of Poke'mon," he grumbled as he returned paras to its poke'ball.

"And I should probably let my Poke'mon sleep," he said returning his Maril.

"You were great," the bug catcher commented.

He extended his hand to him. He had some money in his hand.

"You really don't have to," Chad said.

"You won, so this is your prize," he told him.

"Are you sure you want to," Chad asked.

"Sure, take it, you earned it," he said.

He accepted the money and the bug trainer walked away. Just then there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Maybe there's a bug Poke'mon in there, this forest is full of them," Chad said matter of factly.

Just then a Pikachu came into view.

"Wow, a Pikachu, it's mine," Lilly commented.

Then she pulled out a poke'ball. The Pikachu began to run but Lilly followed.

"Lilly, wait up," Chad called ahead.

The Pikachu continued to run zigzagging around obstacles. Then she pulled out Eveith's poke'ball.

"I'll be that much closer to being the best with one of those," she commented

"Go Eveith" she said as she threw the poke'ball.

The eevee appeared in front of Pikachu blocking its escape.

"Okay Eveith, use tackle attack," Lilly ordered.

Her Poke'mon struck the Pikachu with a full body tackle. The Pikachu slid across the ground but got back up quickly. The red checks of the yellow mouse pokemon sparked. Then the Pikachu shot a thunder shock at eevee.

"um, look out," Lilly managed.

Her Poke'mon just barely got out of the way of the attack.

"Use tackle again," Lilly exclaimed.

But this time the Pikachu dodged and struck with tail whip. The eevee stumbled and fell to the ground. 'Pi, ka, chu' Pikachu exclaimed as it shot a thunder shock at eevee. She was unable to evade the attack.

"Eveith are you okay," Lilly exclaimed.

Eveith got back up and growled.

"Quick tackle Pikachu," Lilly exclaimed.

Then Eveith ran at Pikachu evading a thunder shock. Then Eveith struck Pikachu again. Pikachu fell once more.

"lets go, Poke'ball," Lilly exclaimed after pulling the ball out of her trainer bag.

The Pikachu got pulled into the poke'ball. The poke'ball shook a couple times then burst open.

"It was so close," Lilly growled as she caught the ball when it was hurled back at her when it burst open.

The Pikachu was on its feet again. The Pikachu was tired but it wasn't giving up.

"Quite the persistent Poke'mon," Chad commented.

'Pika pika' it growled. Then her eevee growled back.

"We've almost got it use another tackle attack," Lilly exclaimed.

Her eevee ran at the Pikachu and got ready to tackle. However the Pikachu moved out of the way at the last moment.

"Why is this Pikachu trying so hard not to get caught?" Lilly sighed.

"Maybe that weird guy was after it," Chad sugested.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I won't hurt you," Lilly asured pikachu.

However the Pikachu didn't seem to believe her.

"Eveith return," she said as she put her Poke'mon back in her poke'ball.

"Why did you do that, it might get away," Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if it really wants to come with me then it will, I don't want to force it to do something it doesn't want to," she replied.

The Pikachu looked at her skeptically.

"I could be a good trainer for you if you trust in me," Lilly told pikachu sweetly.

The Pikachu smirked and stuck it's tounge out at her before running farther int othe forest.

"aw, so close too," Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but where are we now?" Chad inqured.

"Aren't we still in the viridian forest?" Lilly replied.

"Well I got a little turned around when we were chasing the Pikachu," Chad admitted.

"Are you saying we're lost," Lilly groaned.

"Well yes, but don't worry about it," Chad asured her.

"But what are we supposed to do now, I didn't want to get lost," Lilly sighed.

"Relax, we should reach pewter city if we head north," Chad comented.

"well which way is that?" she inquired.

"um...i'm not really sure," he answered.

They walked for a while and reached a clearing. There was a large tree in the center of the clearing. He noticed a venonat was sleeping under the tree.

"Great, a Poke'mon, this ones mine," Chad commented.

He threw a poke'ball at the venonat and the Poke'mon was pulled inside. The poke'ball shook twice then stopped.

"Great, I got a venonat," Chad celebrated holding the ball up.

"i'm jealous, the venonat was asleep and mine ran away," she sighed.

"we should probably set up the tent for the night," he told her he said putting his venonats ball away.

"Great idea," Lilly replied.

* * *

That was my chapter thank you for reading and have a nice day. 

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	3. Chapter 3 firey rivalry

Welcome back to my story, when we left off Lilly and Chad had decided to spend the night in viridian forest. Well without further interruption let's get back to the story.

**I don't own pokemon.**

**Chapter 3**

**A fiery rivalry**

Lilly and Chad got up and packed up their tent.

"Well today is another day and hopefully I will catch a pokemon too, I mean I need to if I want to get better" Lilly commented hopefully looking around.

"You're just saying that because the Pikachu got away," Cad commented.

She remembered how conceited it looked when it stuck its tongue out at her.

"Who wants such a rude pokemon anyway," she commented.

"Well anyways, come on out Eveith," she said pulling out the ball and throwing it.

In a flash her pokemon appeared once more. It cried out playfully and nuzzled Lilly's leg. She bent down and pet her Eevee under its chin. The bushes across from them parted and a caterpie wiggled out into view.

"Yeah, I knew it, there's one right now, this is my chance" Lilly exclaimed.

She reached into her trainer bag and grabbed another of her poke balls pressing the button that enlarged them.

"Alright, go get it," she exclaimed as she threw the ball at it.

The ball hit the pokemon and it was pulled inside by a red light. The ball shook once but snapped back open landing at Lilly's feet. The caterpie stared at her cautiously.

"Maybe you should weaken it first," Chad told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said picking up the poke ball.

"Now Eveith us tackle," she exclaimed pointing at caterpie.

Her pokemon ran foreword and lunged at the bug pokemon. The caterpie shrieked as it was hit and was knocked to the ground. The pokemon got back up and began to flee.

"Not this time," Lilly said throwing the poke ball again.

The worm pokemon was pulled inside and the ball began to shake.

"come on work," she wispered.

There was a loud ping and the ball came to a stop. A big grin spread across her face as she retrieved her now occupied poke ball.

"Awesome, I actually caught a pokemon, that was so much fun," she exclaimed.

"I knew you could, we should press on, the sooner we make it to pewter city the better," Chad told her.

"I think I'll name her…Beth," Lilly comented as the two of them began to walk further into the forest, Eveith flowing close behind.

"Huh, name who," Chad inquired.

"The pokemon I caught," she answered with a smile.

"Do you have a name for your other pokemon," he inquired intently.

"Um…no not really, lets see…uh, spike sounds nice," she answered with a smile.

Soon they approached a large tree. Several yellow cocoons hung from it. She looked around appraisingly.

"I wonder what kind of pokemon this is," she commented.

Just then a swarm of beedrill swooped down from within the trees branches.

"Ahh, beedrill," Lilly exclaimed recalling her Eevee,

The two of them began to run and the swarm of angry insects followed. Lilly tripped and the insects continued to close in. Chad looked back and reached for his marill's pokeball, but before he did anything a stream of flames shot towards the insects scaring them off. She looked up to see a teenage boy with slick black hair. He had a pair of shades, a leather jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Thanks, they would have gotten me for sure," Lilly replied thankfully.

"Well I wouldn't have needed to help if you knew what you were doing," he commented.

He was standing beside a tan humanoid pokemon with a long tail, and floppy ears. A green fluid was dripping from the tails tip. Lilly growled and stood up.

"I never asked you to help anyway, Chad would've handled things," she replied.

"What, can't do nothing for yourself," he commented.

"Hey, quit messing with my friend buddy," Chad replied.

"Well if I'm such a buddy you won't mind some harmless chatting," he chuckled, his pokemon laughing along.

"Hey mister, why don't you and me battle, and when you lose you let us be," Lilly challenged him.

"Well sure, winning would be its own reward, but we use only one pokemon each," he replied.

"Agreed," she said picking her poke ball.

"Uh, maybe you should have made the wager, for him to show us the way to pewter city," Chad commented.

Lilly sweat dropped and the man grinned.

"so you are lost, me and da Vinci are her doing some training, I'm hoping some of your pokemon's moves are sketch worthy," he commented.

"Well I don't need the help of some arrogant jerk, go Eveith," she exclaimed as she threw the pokeball.

Her Eevee appeared in a flash.

"Heh, I figured you were a novice, you haven't even evolved your Eevee yet, what an armature thing to do," he chuckled.

"What she does with her pokemon is her decision, you've got some nerve," Chad growled.

"Da Vinci, use flamethrower," he exclaimed.

His pokemon lifted its tail and thrust it forward unleashing a stream of flames. Eveith leapt backward narrowly avoiding the flames.

"Okay Eveith use tackle attack," Lilly ordered.

Her pokemon ran towards his and prepared to tackle it.

"Use teleport now," he ordered.

His pokemon vanished and Eveith skid across the ground. His pokemon had reappeared near a tree.

"What kind of pokemon is that," she growled.

"A very special one, you'd have to practically be an expert to expect to be able to train it properly though," he commented.

"Grr…why you, Eveith try sand attack," she ordered.

Her pokemon kicked up a spay of sand that flew towards da Vinci.

"Pathetic, use flamethrower," he exclaimed.

His pokemon lifted its tail and unleashed another stream of flames that turned her sand attack into a few small shard of glass.

"And now follow up with your extreme speed," he exclaimed.

The pokemon vanished once more appearing before the Eevee striking swiftly. Eveith cried out as she toppled backward and skid across the ground.

"You aren't even a challenge to me or da Vinci, you mind as well give up now, for your Eevee's sake," he chuckled.

Her Eevee got back up and glared at her opponent.

"Extreme speed again," he ordered.

His pokemon vanished from sight again.

"Umm…Eveith us tail whip," she called out.

When his pokemon reappeared her pokemon began to use the move but da Vinci struck first and sent her reeling again.

"Eveith, are you alright," she exclaimed nervously.

Slowly but surely her pokemon got back to its feet.

"Big deal, extreme speed one last time," he cackled.

The pokemon disappeared from view and Eveith's eyes narrowed. Her pokemon leapt forward and opened her mouth. When da Vinci appeared in front of her it bit him on the nose. Da Vinci flinched and staggered back.

"Wow, she knows bite," Chad commented.

"Tackle," she ordered.

Her pokemon lunged forward delivering a punishing tackle to da Vinci.

"Don't let that runt push you around use flamethrower again," he exclaimed.

Eveith cried out as the flames hit her.

"Eveith," Lilly exclaimed.

The attack had left a burn on her side. She was breathing heavily now staring angrily at her foe. She shortly collapsed, she had fainted. Lilly ran over to her pokemon taking it into her arms.

"Heh, see yah," the man said as he and his pokemon left.

Chad had dug into his bag and pulled out a small spray bottle.

"Here, this'll help Eveith's burn," he told her.

She placed Eveith back on the ground and took the medicine form her friend. She sprayed her burn and it soon began to vanish.

"She deserves a rest, she fought well," she said returning her to her pokeball.

"So where do we go from here," Chad commented.

"Uh…this looks to be a good direction," she said pointing.


	4. Chapter 4 super flop

Well here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy the story.

**-I don't own pokemon, **

**Chapter 4**

**Super flop**

The two companions pressed onward through the forest making their way past thick vegetation. When they made it to a relatively clear spot Lilly groaned and dropped down to her knees. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed.

"What kind of food did you bring," she groaned, "I didn't even have breakfast"

"Well," he said digging into his pack, "I have chips, and dots, and…a couple of sodas, and some cookies," he answered.

"Didn't you bring any real food," she inquired.

"Well not really," he answered reluctantly.

"Why didn't you," she growled.

"I figured we'd be in pewter by now," he commented.

"Oh, sorry about that, it is all my fault we're lost," she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me," she snapped.

"Uh, okay it isn't your fault," he quickly said with a sigh.

"So, do you…"he began when she took one of the cans of soda and popped it open.

She took a couple gulps and whipped her mouth and then smile. He opened the bag of chips and offered her some. The two of them sat down on a nearby rock while they had their snack.

"You think Eveith's all right now, I mean recovered from that last battle," she asked.

"Probably," he said before taking a sip of his own soda.

She took Eveith's pokeball and threw it. The pokeball opened and her pokemon appeared in a flash, the ball landing back in her hand. The pokemon cried happily upon seeing her trainer and ran over to her. She pat her Eevee on the head and her pokemon smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay now Eveith," she told the pokemon.

Her pokemon smiled and began to run around the small clearing. Suddenly it stopped and stared at something. Lilly went over to her pokemon to see what it was looking at. The object in question was a small green stone with the imprint of a leaf on it.

"I wonder what this is," she commented as she picked it up.

She shrugged and placed the stone in her pack.

"Let's try this way next," Chad said putting the snack food away.

She recalled her Eevee and followed him through the foliage. After a little while they came to a beaten path.

"Awesome, all we need to do is follow this and we'll soon be in pewter city," Chad commented.

The two of them quickly continued down the path and soon were standing before pewter city. The elevation dropped down a tad on the way to the quaint town, aptly nicknamed the stone grey city. Lilly looked on in awe.

"So this is pewter city," she commented.

She then ran down the hill towards the city. She looked around in fascination at the various buildings. She stopped short and looked around wondering where Chad had gone. She shrugged and began looking for the gym. Just then someone called out to her.

"Hey young lass, come here a moment," someone called to her.

She turned to see a man behind the counter of a small stand. He had on a blue robe and a white head band. There was a box of pokeballs behind him.

"Yeah, you, come here a moment," he called to her.

She walked over to his stand.

"What is it that you want?" she inquired.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were a pokemon trainer, and have I got a bargain for you," he replied.

"Really, what is it?" she asked.

"It's a super pokemon really, fast like lightning, and strong to boot," he continued.

"Really, you can buy pokemon, I wonder if I have enough," she wondered.

"Well, I can't let em go for any less than five hundred yen," he commented.

"Well I've got that," she said pulling some money out of her trainer bag.

"Then you'll buy?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she replied.

He gulped.

"Of course I will," she exclaimed.

She gave him the money and he handed her a pokeball. She grinned looking at the ball she'd just bought.

"I wonder want kind of pokemon it is," she pondered.

She held the pokeball up.

"Well there's only one way to find out," she said as she prepared to throw the ball.

The man gulped. The ball opened and an orange fish appeared flopping. She stared at the pokemon for a few moments. The shopkeeper tensed up.

"It's…so cute," she exclaimed as she recalled the pokemon and put the ball away.

The man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks mister," she said waving to him as she walked away.

She began looking around again, but she didn't see the gym or Chad.

"There you are," Chad's voice called out suddenly.

"Oh, Chad, where did you go?" she inquired.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," he replied.

"Oh, I guess I did run ahead, sorry about that," she replied reluctantly.

"It's okay, just don't run off without me again, I don't want to miss out on anything," he commented.

"So…did you see the gym yet, this town does have a gym right, I'm ready," she commented.

"I think maybe we should check out a few other things first," Chad replied.

"Like what?" she inquired.

"How about the museum, there's a new space exhibit," he replied.

"I'd rather go to the gym," she groaned.

"There are also pokemon fossils on display," he added.

"Oh yeah, I heard about those little cuties in history books, I've got to see them come on," she said excitedly pulling him along.

"Wait, the museum is the other way," he commented.

"Uh…my bad," she commented reluctantly.

"Why don't you lead the way?" she told him.

"Uh, sure," he replied.

Before long they were standing before the entrance to the pewter city museum.

"Wow it's much bigger than I thought," she commented.

The two of them walked inside.

"Welcome to the pewter city museum," a lady behind a counter stated as they entered.

"Admission is 50 yen a piece," she informed them.

Chad reached into his pocket and gave her 100 yen.

"Thank you, enjoy your visit," she said kindly.

In the main area of the museum was the skeleton of an areodactyl hanging from the ceiling, suspended by wires. Below it was a raised platform made to look like a large rock with a kabutops and two omanyte fossils positioned on it. Lilly rushed up to the exhibit and looked at each of them in awe.

"Wow, so awesome, too bad they're only fossils though, they were probably such cute little pokemon," Lilly giggled.

"Cute," Chad said questioningly looking at the areodactyl and kabutops skeletons.

"Well I guess we could go see that space thing now," Lilly commented.

"Hey, don't do that," the lady called out.

Just then there was a loud bang. They turned just in time to see the end of the explosion, pieces of the shattered wall landing at their feet, the force of the explosion almost knocking them down. When the dust cleared a shady person like the one near the forest recalled his fainted voltorb. Lilly quickly ran towards him, Chad closely following.

"What are you doing, you could have hurt someone," Lilly scolded before he stepped through the hole he had created.

"What's it to you anyways twerp," he commented.

"You're up to no good aren't you," she said reaching for her pokeballs.

"As a matter of fact I'm here to take the fossil they found, and I'm not letting some snot nose brat stop me," he commented switching voltorbs ball for another.

"Get out there dimstar," he commanded.

He threw the ball and in a flash another dark star appeared, this one however had only a single eye. She quickly pointed her special pokedex and download data on the strange pokemon.

"Come on out Eveith," Lilly exclaimed.

She threw the ball and her Eevee appeared in a flash.

"Heh, that's all, too bad, dimstar use dusk beam," he ordered.

His pokemon began to spin around.

"Um, Eveith use tackle," Lilly exclaimed.

She began to run towards the star when the eye began to glow. Just after Eveith leapt towards the star the pokemon fired a beam of darkness form its eye, hitting Eveith sending her across the floor.

"Maybe looking at the information the pokedex gathered will help," Chad suggested.

"Uh, okay," she said as she flipped it open.

"Dimstar, the dark star pokemon, it specializes in antigravity and dark energy," explained the pokedex as her pokemon got back up.

"Well I guess we'll just have to try to avoid that attack," Lilly commented.

"I'd like to see you try, dimstar dusk beam once more," he ordered.

His pokemon began to spin.

"Um, try to avoid it," Lilly told her.

The eye glowed and fired again. Her Eevee tried to avoid the attack but got hit in the side and tumbled to the ground.

"you're pathetic, you're hardly worth my time, so I mind as well finish you off now, unleash furry with dark blast" he exclaimed.

A dark aura began to form around the star pokemon and it fired a pitch black beam.

"Eveith," Lilly cried out as the beam drew near.

When the beam hit a huge cloud of dust exploded into the air. When the dust cleared Lilly saw that Eveith had somehow avoided the attack, and had zoomed towards her foe delivering a lightning fast attack.

"That…that was quick attack," Lilly commented happily.

Dimstar however was floating in place. The stars trainer growled.

"Use tackle attack," Lilly ordered.

She leapt and struck knocking the pokemon to the floor and out. He recalled his pokemon and fled.

"Um…why didn't he do anything after that big attack," Lilly asked curiously.

"Well it was probably to powerful," he commented.

"What do you mean," she inquired.

"Dimstar used up a lot of energy on that one attack and had to recharge leaving it vulnerable, especially since it missed," he explained.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Lilly replied.

"Oh, thank you for chasing that thug away, you're a trainer right, can you do something for me," asked a man in a lab coat as he came through the opening.

"Sure, what is it," Lilly inquired curiously.

"Well, I think there's pokemon D.N.A. in this chunk of amber, but my colleges doubt it, can you take it to the lab on cinnabar island for me," he asked her.

"Well there is a gym there, sure thing," Lilly replied.

"Great, you're going to need these then, they're tickets for the fairy from fuchsia city to Cinnabar Island, they're round trip too," he explained.

"Thanks," she said putting the amber and tickets in her bag.

"Now, on to the gym," Lilly exclaimed as ran out the entrance, Chad running behind her.


	5. Chapter 5 rock solid

Hello and welcome back, in this chapter Lilly will make her first bid against a gym leader. How will she fare against the pewter city gym leader, read and find out.

**-I don't own pokemon.**

**Chapter 5**

**Rock solid**

The two of them soon approached the gym. Lilly was eagerly imagining the spectacular battle that she was to have with pewter city's gym leader Brock. The gym was surrounded by large rocks and a few shrubs. She opened the door and looked out onto the rocky field inside. A tall figure in a cape and a pointed, brimmed hat with a feather watched as two youngsters were busy resetting the field from the last battle. One was a girl with pigtails, the other was a boy with short brown hair, both had a white shirt with grey shorts. Someone had apparently used dig.

"Hey mister is Brock taking challenges at this time," Lilly asked eagerly.

"Oh," he said turning towards them.

"You must be a trainer, and by the look of you, you're still a beginner, Brock isn't here at the moment," he told her.

"Oh," she sighed.

"awe, don't be sad though, he's been away for a while, his dad would be in charge of the gym, but he isn't here at the moment, and I said I'd look after the gym for him, so if you're here for a badge, I'm more than willing to battle you," he told her.

"Really, like right now," she asked excitedly.

"Sure it was beginning to get boring here anyway," he commented.

"Okay, that's good enough," he told the two that were working on the field and they walked to the sidelines.

"So who are those two anyway," Chad asked curiously.

"They're the junior trainers, they learn here at the gym, I occasionally let Josh judge," he replied as he took his place at one side of the field.

Lilly walked over to the other side and faced him.

"What's your name by the way," Lilly inquired.

"It's Craig," he replied.

The boy cleared his thought.

"Both trainers will use two pokemon each and there is no time limit, begin," he said pulling out two flags.

Chad was now standing by the two junior trainers.

"How bout I go first, let's go," he said throwing a pokeball.

A small stout pokemon with green skin and a horn appeared. It had red underbelly and a small tail.

"A Larvitar," Chad gasped.

"A rock type, well then I'll use this," she said hurling a pokeball.

In a flash her flopping Magikarp appeared. Everyone sweat dropped except Lilly.

"Let's see, what can it do," she said pointing her pokedex at her own pokemon.

"Magikarp's attacks, splash and tackle," came the response.

"Wait, you're just now learning your pokemon's attacks, you're more of a beginner than I thought," Craig commented.

"Well I guess I forgot to do it sooner," she replied.

"You do realize despite being a water pokemon Magikarp doesn't have an advantage," he told her.

"I'll show you, unleash splash on your opponent now," she called out.

Her pokemon leapt into the air flopping as it did so. She sweat dropped.

"Wha…what, I thought splash was a water attack," she sighed.

"Sorry, but I shouldn't go easy on you, Larvitar, use bite," he ordered.

His pokemon opened it's mouth and rushed forward.

"Uh…use splash," she exclaimed.

When his pokemon drew near the flopping fish leapt up once more flopping the whole while.

"Larvitar," his pokemon commented as it stared at the flopping fish.

"Use tackle now," Lilly exclaimed.

Magikarp then began to fall towards Larvitar.

"Defend with sandstorm," Craig exclaimed.

Larvitar gathered a sphere of sand and hurled it at the carp who was shot backward into a rock.

"Magikarp," she gasped.

"Finish up with rock tomb," he ordered.

Larvitar concentrated and rocks jutted up out of the ground pinning Magikarp.

"Magikarp is unable to battle, Larvitar is the winner," the boy exclaimed.

She sighed as she recalled her pokemon and selected another pokeball.

"Come on out," she exclaimed as she threw the pokeball.

Her Eevee appeared in a flash and looked around playfully.

"An interesting choice, you do realize normal moves aren't all that effective against rocks," Craig commented.

"They're not," she gasped.

"Larvitar, use rock tomb," he declared.

Larvitar began to concentrate.

"Move," Lilly called out to Eveith.

She leapt back barely evading his attack.

"Use bite," Lilly exclaimed.

Eveith charged at the Larvitar and opened mouth ready to bite.

"Use sandstorm," Craig exclaimed.

Her Eevee was sent flipping backward skidding to a stop. She growled spitting sand out of her mouth.

"Quick, use rock tomb again," he declared.

"Uh…quick attack," she sputtered quickly.

Her pokemon rushed towards his using the speed of the attack to avoid the rock attack. She hit the Larvitar full force and knocked it back afoot before it regained it'd footing.

"Now sand attack," she exclaimed.

Her pokemon spun about and kicked sand in Larvitar's face. It growled as it wiped its eyes.

"Larvitar, use screech," Craig exclaimed.

Larvitar opened it's mouth and let loose a shrill screech. Eevee winced at the barrage of harsh noise.

"Now use bite," he exclaimed.

Eveith flinched and drew back.

"This doesn't look good," the girl junior trainer commented.

"Aren't you rooting for Craig," Chad inquired.

"Not really," she replied.

"Well face it, she can't win now, he's still got another pokemon to use," the boy said matter of factly.

"Eveith use tail whip," Lilly exclaimed.

She spun and whipped Larvitar in the nose with her tail. Larvitar winced and staggered backward.

"Now use bite," she exclaimed.

She bite down hard on Larvitar and it fell over. Craig gasped at what he saw.

"Um…it appears Larvitar is unable to battle, and Eevee wins," the boy stated.

He recalled his pokemon and pulled out a new unusual looking pokeball.

"Well, it's all up to you, make me proud," he exclaimed throwing the ball.

A pokemon appeared in a dark flash. It was a small pokemon coated in shiny white metal, and a horn on it's back. It walked on all fours looking around with it's blue eyes.

"But that's…" Chad gasped.

"A Aron, from when he went traveling the world, that's also how he got his Larvitar," the boy chuckled.

"Let's see how you fare against this," Craig commented.

**-to be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 Eveith vs Aron

In the last chapter Lilly challenged Craig to a battle for a boulder badge. But does she have what it takes to win. Read on to find out.

**-I don't own pokemon**

**Chapter 6**

**Eveith vs. Aron**

"An Aron," Lilly asked somewhat confused.

"It's a steel type too, like your ballerbee, normal moves won't do much," Chad commented.

"Just peachy," she sighed.

"Aron go ahead and use rock tomb," he exclaimed.

"Already, Eveith quick attack," she exclaimed.

She narrowly avoided the rocks jutting up around her. Then Aron made some jut up in front of her and she nearly collided with them.

"well done, but lets see you avoid this, Aron, use metal claw on the rock tombs and head butt the rocks towards Eevee," he ordered.

The pokemon's claws glowed as it slashed the rocks and shot them at Eveith with head butt. Eveith dodged the first few but was hit by the last two. Her pokemon stumbled kicking up some dust.

"Eveith," Lilly called out.

"Told ya, she just can't beat Aron, there's just no way," the boy commented.

The dust cleared showing that Eevee was still standing, but she looked ready to faint.

"Eveith go ahead and use sand attack," she ordered.

"Mud slap," Craig exclaimed.

The two attacks collided and did nothing more.

"Now tail whip," Lilly called out.

Her Eevee spun around and whipped Aron with her tail; however it didn't seem to care.

"Strike back with metal claw," he demanded.

Aron's claws glowed and it slashed at Eveith knocking her back. She stood back up and growled softly.

"Okay, how about bite this time," Lilly told her pokemon.

However before she could carry out the command she collapsed.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Craig is the winner," the boy stated.

She ran over to her pokemon and picked it up in her arms.

"Don't worry about it, your still a beginner, you can always try again after some training," Craig told her.

"Um…okay," she said pulling out Eveith's pokeball and returning her to it.

"Actually battling your Eevee was the most challenge I've had in a while," he commented.

"Thanks," Lilly replied.

"Well come on Lilly, lets go start your training," Chad stated as he approached her.

"I could help," the girl called out suddenly as she walked over to them.

"Hey you can't help the challenger," the boy growled.

"No, its fine, besides with help it'll be an even greater challenge, now make sure to listen very carefully, she's very knowledgeable," Craig replied.

"Come with me, we'll do our training in the forest," she told her.

"Sure," Lilly said following her.

After a quick visit to the pokemon center they made the short walk back into the viridian forest.

"Okay, a good way to start would be to let out all you're pokemon," she told Lilly.

She pulled out her occupied pokeballs and in a flash four pokemon appeared. First the flopping fish appeared. It was shortly followed by the round metallic pokemon with arms, legs, and a horn. Then her small green bug pokemon appeared followed shortly by Eveith. The pokemon looked around at each other. Eveith looked at the flopping fish curiously.

"Well, an Eevee, a Magikarp, a caterpie, and…what is that other one," she inquired curiously.

"I guess it's a ballerbee, professor oak gave it to me," she replied.

"As a trainer you and your pokemon need to work together, the trainer may be the one telling the pokemon what to do, but the pokemon is after all the one using the attacks, the first step is to get to know your pokemon," she explained.

"Get to know them," she asked.

"The simplest way is to spend time with them, like you probably have with your Eevee, if done properly you can coordinate your efforts," she told her with a smile.

Lilly noticed that there was a small pound nearby, she picked up her Magikarp and placed it in the water.

"There, isn't that much better," she commented.

Her pokemon began to swim around happily.

"Environment also plays a big role, as you can see Magikarp does better in water," she continued.

Lilly nodded.

"Next it would be nice to familiarize yourself with all the attacks your pokemon can use," she continued.

She pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at ballerbee.

"Ballerbee's attacks, scratch and harden," replied the device.

Then she pointed it at caterpie.

"Caterpie's attacks, tackle and string shot," the pokedex beeped.

"Now, if you're unfamiliar with one of their attacks, you can practice it," she continued.

"Uh…caterpie use string shot," she ordered.

Yet the caterpie only looked at her somewhat confused.

"It doesn't know what you want it to aim at," she told Lilly.

"Oh, how about that tree over there," she suggested.

The bug pokemon turned towards the tree and sprayed silk at it coating part of the tree in the sticky substance.

"Wow, how cool is that," Lilly commented.

"Moves like tackle and the like are considered damaging moves because they're used to wear down the foe, moves like string shot are defensive moves that do other things, such as slow down the foe in this case," she explained.

"Thanks, I didn't know that," Lilly admitted.

"How bout we have a practice battle right now," she suggested.

"Sure that's a great idea," Lilly replied.

"Then let's begin shall we," she said pulling out her pokeball.

She threw it and her pokemon appeared in a flash. The pokemon had a small purple base, a yellow stalk, with a purple and yellow bulb at the end with pink tendrils hanging out.

"What's that," Lilly said instinctively pulling out her pokedex.

"Lileep, the sea lily pokemon, it lived on the seafloor 100 million years ago and was reanimated scientifically," the pokedex stated.

"How'd you get one of those," Chad inquired.

"My dad worked at the lab on Cinnabar Island, it was my first pokemon," she answered.

"Well I'll naturally be using my Eevee," Lilly commented.

Her Eevee ran over to her and faced the Lileep.

"I'll begin, Lileep, use ingrain," she exclaimed.

The sea lily pokemon swayed a tad then roots bored down into the ground around her pokemon.

"Wait, what does that do," Lilly gasped.

"It's simple really, Lileep draws nutrients from the soil to heal itself, however it becomes immobile," she explained.

"But how does that help…if it can't move it can't evade," Lilly commented.

Then a grin spread across Lilly's face.

"Go on Eveith use tackle," Lilly ordered.

Her pokemon rushed forward towards the Lileep.

"Lileep use barrier," she exclaimed.

A clear wall appeared in front of Lileep and Eveith bounced off of it.

"Huh, what was that," Lilly gasped.

"My pokemon can project a wall, being immobile isn't all that bad," she replied.

"Yeah, but it has yet to attack, quick get behind it and tackle it," Lilly exclaimed.

Eveith leapt around behind Lileep and leapt towards it.

"Use barrier again," she exclaimed.

The bulb drooped in Eveith's direction revealing the pokemon's two glowing eyes. Another clear wall materialized between them and Eevee collided with this one as well recoiling backwards.

"Huh, wait a minute the other one is still there," Lilly gasped.

"Yup, it's all part of my strategy," she commented.

"Wait, I think she plans to completely surround her pokemon with barrier," Chad gasped.

"Bingo, now fill in the gaps with barrier," she ordered.

Her pokemon then made a barrier appear to its left and right.

"Yeah it's protect and is healing itself, but how will it attack, its attacks surely cannot go through those barriers," Chad questioned.

"Oh, is that what you think, Lileep go ahead and use sludge bomb," she exclaimed.

The pokemon lobbed a sphere of putrid gunk over the barrier. The sludge bomb landed at Eveith's feet and burst in a tiny explosion that she narrowly avoided.

Chad gasped.

"Oh, now what do I do," Lilly commented.

"Well you'd better do something quick, Lileep use rock tomb," she called out.

Lileep began to concentrate.

"Quick Eveith move," Lilly exclaimed.

Eveith moved and a moment latter three rocks jutted up narrowly missing the Eevee.

"Now let's see sludge bomb again," she told her pokemon.

Lileep launched the ball of sludge again.

"Take cover behind the rock," Lilly exclaimed.

Eveith leapt behind the rock and the sludge splattered across the stone. If only there was a way to get past the barriers Lilly thought desperately.

"Rock tomb again and then sludge bomb," her opponent called out.

Eveith dodged the rock tomb but the sludge bomb hit her and she tumbled to the ground.

"Wait a minute that's it," Lilly exclaimed.

"Huh, what's it," Chad inquired.

"Eveith, run up close to the barrier," Lilly called out.

Her pokemon did as she told her and she rushed up close to the barrier.

"Peek over the top and use sludge bomb," she exclaimed.

Lileep's stalk extended and it did indeed peek over the top of the barrier.

"Use bite now," Lilly exclaimed.

Her pokemon leapt up and bit down on the Lileep's bulb. The Lileep let out a shrill noise and recoiled back within the barriers yanking Eveith along with it. Eveith let go landing next to the fossil pokemon growling at it.

"Uh…use sludge bomb," her opponent stuttered.

Lileep launched the glob of sludge; however the attack missed Eveith and bounced off of the barrier striking Lileep. Lileep recoiled at this.

"Use tail whip and then use tackle," Lilly exclaimed.

Eveith whipped Lileep with its tail leapt back and then struck with a tackle attack. Lileep slumped over fainted. Its roots receded and the barriers vanished.

"That was great," the junior trainer told her.

"Really," Lilly replied.

"Yeah, I think you're ready to face Craig again," she replied.

"Yay, let's go," Lilly exclaimed.

"However not today, the gym's closing soon, the two of you could stay the knight at the pokemon center, see you tomorrow," she told them.

"I'll be there, and I'm gonna win this time," Lilly commented.


End file.
